Untitled
by HpFrEaKaMm
Summary: Paul actually meets a trainer who he respects? What is going on here! This is not your average Pokemon story. For one thing, there will be a karaoke night, and it's a bit of a surprise as to what they all sing. Story is AU, don't like, don't read!
1. Intro

Untitled Fanfic: Introduction

A/N: Whilst I love Ikarishipping, I wanted to write a fic with an OC in, where Paul is fairly nice and with the opportunity for karaoke, so think of this story as an AU. I've already had a few negative reviews for Paul being OOC and me not mentioning his exploits on the show, so just to clear this up I haven't watched the animé for years so the battle scenes are based on the games and my only knowledge of Paul is from other fanfics. Think I somehow managed it. I have two OC's in this story: Amy (who you're being introduced to now), and Katie, who comes in a bit later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any characters featured in this story except Amy and Katie.

About Amy:

Amy is based on myself. She has auburn hair, brown eyes and a birthmark on her left cheek. She is quite intelligent and is both a Pokemon trainer and coordinator. She is 18 years old, the same as Paul. She's good friends with Dawn, May and Zoey, and knows Drew and Kenny from contests. She meets Paul after battling with him, where she wins and then travels with Paul towards the next town – the reason Paul is nice to her in this story is because as she has beaten him, she's earned his respect as a trainer (like I said, AU, but don't worry, there will be moments where we see his familiar coldheartedness). She's a fairly good coordinator as well, although not perhaps as good as Dawn, May and Drew. She has a bit of a troubled past, which you will discover later on in the story.

If enough people like Amy as a character then I might feature her in a Harry Potter fic that I'm planning on writing, although some aspects would obviously have to be changed and she would replace Hermione (they're quite similar, and having Hermione included as well kind of confuses the story, so I'd have to erase Hermione).

All characters featured plus ages:

Amy: 18 Katie: 18 Paul: 18 Dawn: 17 Zoey: 18 Kenny: 18

May: 20 Drew: 20 Ash: 22 Misty: 23 Reggie: 25 Maylene: 25

Brock: 27


	2. Chapter 1: Initial

Chapter 1: Initial

_**A/N: Here's where the story begins! All the chapters will have one word titles, and some chapters will be longer than others, especially the ones with karaoke involved. In case readers are a bit confused, this chapter (and the next 2) have been heavily edited and changed, as I found a way to slightly change the facts to make it a bit more dramatic than what I had originally planned. Also, sorry to all the readers who have already favourite/reviewed etc , I've been revising and sitting my A level exams for the past few months and I've only just finished them, so this is the first opportunity I've had to get back to work on this story. Finally, there will be moments of attempted rape and violence during the story, but none of the events in this story have ever happened to any of the people I have based the OC's on. Now this is the long ramble over and done with – ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have not and never will own Pokemon and anything associated with it. The only things I own are my OC's Amy and Katie.**_

* * *

It was Saturday 23rd January 2010, and 18 year old Amy was walking through a forest on her way to get her next gym badge. So far, she'd been challenged by around 15 trainers already, winning every single battle, and it wasn't even midday yet. She had around 7 hours, by her calculation, to reach the next town before settling down for the night. Amy knew she was around 2 hours away from her destination, but she hoped she could get through this forest relatively unscathed.

Amy was hoping for something else as well. Whilst she was really good friends with Dawn, May and Zoey, she hadn't seen any of them for a good while. She attributed not seeing May to the fact that May had returned to Hoenn around a year ago, but she didn't really know what had happened after that. She still had texts from Dawn and Zoey every so often though, although they had been drying up lately – she supposed they had just got really busy.

And so Amy was travelling through the forest, trying to come up with a battle strategy for the next gym leader, when she heard a shout:

"Hey! You!"

Amy turned around, but saw no one there, so she just carried on walking:

"Hey! You with the ginger hair!"

She turned around again, and this time saw a tall purple haired boy, around her age. She wonders why people always say her hair's ginger, when it's really a lot darker than that. "Yeah? For starters, it's not even ginger, mate. So what do you want?". The boy looked affronted for a split second, but then came out with a question "You've got Pokemon, right?". Amy thought this was a bit of a stupid question, as why else would she be walking through the forest? "Yeah" she drawled, rolling her eyes. "Anything else?". The boy thought about it, and then said "Yes, actually. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle.".

Amy replied "Well then, why didn't you just say so before? And seeing as you challenged me, you pick first."

The boy said "Alright then, it's 3 on 3. Electabuzz, stand by!"

Amy came back with "Haha, this should be good! Gastrodon, strut your stuff!".

The boy cursed, as he knew that although Gastrodon was a water type, he was also a ground type, meaning Electabuzz's electric type attacks would be useless. He would have to rely on Brick Break to damage the Gastrodon.

"Let's go then! Electabuzz, Brick Break!"

"Gastrodon, dodge that and use Mud Bomb!". Luckily for the boy, the attack failed, although Electabuzz's missed as well.

"Electabuzz, Brick Break again, and don't let that Gastrodon escape!"

"Gastrodon, dodge and use Strength!". Contrary to the boy's instructions, Gastrodon managed to escape Electabuzz's attack, and yet still use Strength, so Electabuzz took a quarter damage.

"Damn! Electabuzz, Brick Break again! DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!"

"Is that the only attack your Electabuzz can use on my Pokemon?" Amy mocked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, Gastrodon, Surf!"

The boy wondered why she would order that attack, given that it wasn't very effective on an electric type Pokemon. He soon found out though... as Electabuzz took more damage, meaning it only had around 60% of its HP left.

"Awesome Gastrodon! Now use Mud Bomb!"

"Electabuzz, dodge!". Sadly for the boy, Gastrodon was too fast for Electabuzz, and the attack hit Electabuzz hard, so it only had around 5% of its HP left.

"Ok Gastrodon. Now use Waterfall!"

"Electabuzz, use Brick Break!". Both attacks hit, and Electabuzz fainted.

"Ok, you pick first again then, mate."

"I am NOT your mate, you annoying girl! Honchkrow, shut her up!"

"Here we go again. Luxray, get into the groove!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why do you have such stupid catchphrases?"

"It's part of my style, mate. Now get on with it."

"Once again, I am NOT your mate! Anyway, Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace!" the boy instructed, knowing the Luxray would not be able to evade the attack. But Amy had a trump card up her sleeve...

"Ok Luxray, use Discharge, now!". Honchkrow wasn't able to avoid the attack, and it resulted in Honchkrow only having 20% of its HP left.

"Crap! Honchkrow, use Crunch!"

"Luxray! Avoid that and use Thunder Fang!". Luxray was too fast again, and Honchkrow promptly fainted, to the boy's utter delight...

"Pathetic, Honchkrow, you should have put up more of a fight than that."

"Erm, would you like me to pick first this time?" Amy hesitantly asked, thinking the boy was likely to shoot his mouth off at her.

"Erm, yeah, sure, it might help me anyway" the boy muttered.

"Alright then. Gabite, bust a move!"

_And again with the weird catchphrases_... the boy was thinking. Still, he should have an advantage here. "Weavile, go!"

"Oks, Gabite, Dragon Claw!"

"Weavile, dodge and use Bite!". Weavile dodged and hit Gabite, causing Gabite to lose around 40% of its HP.

"Fine then Gabite, use Flamethrower!"

"What? Erm, Weavile, use Bite again!" Flamethrower hit Weavile, and so Weavile was now down to around 45% of its HP.

"Now that's more like it Gabite! Go for Dragon Pulse!"

"Weavile, dodge!". Weavile dodged, but still moved into the path of the Dragon Pulse, resulting in Weavile being down to 15% of its HP.

"Yeah, let's do this! Gabite, use Flamethrower again!"

"Weavile, dodge and use Ice Shard!". Unfortunately for the boy, Gabite got his attack in first, and Weavile fainted.

"Stupid useless Pokemon!" He had to credit the girl though, she was the first trainer in a while who had managed to beat him, and a female one at that.

"Hey. Erm, you put up a really good fight there." Amy hesitantly came towards the boy.

"Not really, you're the first trainer who's beaten me for ages." The boy grudgingly told her.

"Yeah well, it was only because I had a type advantage, otherwise you would have totally creamed me" Amy conceded, holding her hand out so the two could shake hands.

"You're a pretty decent trainer, so you've got my respect. Paul" the boy introduced himself.

"Thank you, and, Amy" she smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice name. Anyways, can I ask you something?" Paul questioned.

"Technically, you just did, but yeah, go ahead" Amy replied.

"How did you get your Gabite to learn Flamethrower? I thought most dragon Pokemon couldn't learn that move, but especially dragon Pokemon who are part ground type as well."

"Well, it was kinda by accident really. I had the Flamethrower TM, and I was contemplating using it on my Rapidash, so I tested it on my Pokemon to see who could learn it, and it turned out that Gabite could. I thought, Rapidash might learn it anyway, and it would be better strategically, for both battles and contests if Gabite learnt the move." She explained. (**_A/N: not sure if this can actually work, but hey, it's an AU, we might as well just go with it_**)

"Wait a minute, you're a trainer and coordinator?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit rare to find anyone who is both. Aside from Fantina, I think there's only me in this region who is a coordinator but also takes on Gym Leaders."

"Ah, seeing as you're a coordinator, I take it you know a girl called Dawn then."

"Yes, I have a friend called Dawn. Blue haired, with sapphire eyes, likes to wear short skirts a lot?"

"Yeah, I never really understood the short skirt thing, but other than that, yes that's her alright."

"Wow! I haven't seen her for ages. How do you know her?" Amy wondered.

"She's travelling through Sinnoh with her companions, Ash and Brock. Ash is a Pokemon trainer who gets on my nerves and always wants to battle me, and Brock is a Pokemon breeder, he's alright."

"Hehe, nice. I hope to see her at some point. Anyways, I take it you're wanting to get the next gym badge?"

"Yeah, I take it you are as well?"

"Yep, you wanna travel together up to the next town?"

Paul thought hard about the girl's proposal. Sure, he usually travelled alone, winning as many battles as he could, but this girl was the first to beat him in a good while, so if they were challenged for a double battle they should be able to win easily. Plus, she seemed nice enough, and he might like the company. (A/N: yeah I put that in because he was older, and supposedly wiser, than in the series, so he may well have changed his opinions on a few things)

"Alright then. Let's go."

And so Paul and Amy continued to the next town, where they stopped at the Pokemon Centre for the night, and Amy had secretly arranged a battle with the Gym Leader for the next morning...

* * *

**_A/N: How did you like that then guys? Sorry if I made any mistakes concerning Paul's Pokemon and just his character generally. Paul is supposed to be sort of nice to her in this story – he kinda respects her for being the first person to beat him for ages. Please R&R, I really want to know how I am doing with this story. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I have an idea for another fic involving Paul and Amy, Beauty and the Beast style, but I need to know that readers are happy with Amy as an OC. There's stuff coming up that will reveal more about her, and her friendships with Dawn, May and Zoey will come into play as well. And yes, I actually do talk like she does in real life, being from the Midlands. As for the karaoke chapters, I have a few ideas for songs I want to do, but I may need some other suggestions, so if you R&R with a song (can be any character out of Paul, Dawn, Misty, Ash, Zoey, Kenny, May or Drew) then I will give you a shout-out in the forthcoming chapter and a sneak preview of an event that will come up later in the story._**


	3. Chapter 2:Reunion

Untitled Chapter 2: Reunion

_**A/N: Alrighty people, this is where Dawn and a few other familiar characters come in. I still need some ideas for the karaoke parts though. Songs for Ash/Misty, May/Drew and Dawn would be good. Got most of them figured out but need a few for those people, and the first karaoke chapter will come in about 2 or 3 chapters' time. One more thing, I'm quite bad at writing battles so there will only be a few more, one in this chapter (well the end of one anyway), one in a couple of chapters time, and one towards the end of the story. I want to thank all readers but especially it's just awso without me and KuraiNezumichan for the nice reviews, really appreciated. Anyways, the long rambling is now over so on with the story!...**_

_**Oh yeah, forgot to mention, none of the events that happen to my OC 's in this story have actually happened in real life. Now let's get this show on the road!**_

* * *

Paul was watching the battle going on between Amy and Byron in the Canalave City Gym. He had been intending to battle the Gym Leader himself but Amy had already arranged to challenge Byron that morning, so he had to make do with observing the event and trying to pick up any hints on how to beat both parties. That's right, both parties. See, although he accepted that Amy had beaten him once, he wanted to battle her again, and this time be the victor. Plus, if she couldn't beat the Gym Leader, then that win against him was a fluke, right? A complete and utter fluke. She just got lucky that day. Besides, this battle gave him a preview as to what the Gym Leader had in the bag.

CREAK...

Ah, some people have arrived. Blue haired girl (aka Troublesome), possibly gay guy with Pikachu and then the lovestruck breeder. How brilliant. Does the idiot not realise that there's already someone battling Byron?... Oh, apparently he does. Well, that's one thing he actually understood, makes a nice change really. Now they all seem to be discussing Byron's challenger. ( _**AN: None of them recognised her, nope, not even Dawn – they hadn't seen each other for a good while so it's to be expected really. Better get back to the battle, looks as though Amy's just finishing up.)**_

"Ok Gastrodon! Surf!"

"Bastidion, evade and use Metal Burst!"

Sadly for Byron, Bastidion just wasn't quick enough and faced with Surf, the Pokemon just couldn't take it, and promptly fainted.

"Good battle, you have some pretty decent Pokemon. Here you go, this is the Mine Badge, which now allows you to use Strength outside of battle, as well as making Pokemon of Level 70 and below obey you. And a gift from me – TM91, Flash Cannon. Use it well."

"Cheers Byron. No need to worry (_**A/N: sorry, couldn't resist**_), this TM will be put to good use." Amy said, beaming at the Gym Leader.

She turned around after her battle and saw the 3 travellers loitering by the door of the gym. She was pretty sure she recognised the one with blue hair, but she had to make sure...

"Dawn?"

Dawn turned slightly and noticed the girl calling out to her. After a quick moment of apprehension to check that she actually knew the girl, she realised who was speaking to her.

"Amy? That is you, isn't it?"

Amy laughed. "Hehe, yeah it's me. Now get your butt over here and give me a hug, eh?"

They dutifully hugged, as they always did whenever they saw each other. Dawn couldn't believe how much Amy had changed in just a year or so. Her hair was definitely longer, and back to her usual colour, and she had a different style of clothing on, but Dawn knew it was her by the birthmark on her left cheek. Speaking of Amy, the two guys had by now decided to ask Dawn what was going on.

"Hey Dawn, care to introduce us?" Ash asked, wondering how Dawn knew the girl, seeing as she was a Coordinator and the girl was obviously a Pokemon Trainer.

"Oh right, can't believe I forgot! Ah, Amy, this is Ash, a Pokemon Trainer, and the guy to the right is Brock, a Pokemon Breeder – they're my travelling companions. Guys, this is my friend Amy, and as you can probably tell, she's just got the Mine Badge off Byron."

"Yeah, about that" Ash started. "How do you two know each other?"

"How many times have we been asked that Amm?" Dawn questioned.

"This is probably about number 500, yeah?. Anyways, the reason I know Dawn is because I'm not just a Pokemon Trainer, I'm a Coordinator as well. Met Dawn at a contest a couple of years ago and the rest, as they say, is history." Amy explained.

"Right. Anyway, Byron? I challenge you to a Pokemon battle tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sorry Ash, but I got asked by another trainer this morning just before my battle with Amy if they could battle me tomorrow, and Iagreed. But the day after, definitely. That okay with you?" Byron apologised.

"Yes that's fine." Ash agreed, might give him more time to prepare anyway.

"Amy?" Dawn asked. "Do you want to go out with us lot tonight? We could head up to Arabella's."

"Yeah sure." Amy readily accepted. "Just come and find me later. Anyways, I'm really sorry to run out on you guys like this, but I promised my friend Isabel that I'd get her a present whilst I was here, so I have to go shop. See you around though."

"Oks, see you later Amm!" Dawn said, waving goodbye.

"Yes, see you later Amy." The two boys chimed in.

"Bye all."

She didn't notice Paul hiding behind a bush as she left the Gym, but he watched her leave and wondered how on earth she could be so nice to Ash and co. Then again, she hasn't had the utmost pleasure of Ash annoying her yet. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in Canalave, so Amy had decided on a vest top and shorts for the day , after all, it wasn't like she was in Snowpoint or anything like that. So all Amy had to do after leaving the Gym was get her purse and tuck it inside the pocket of her shorts (zipping it up of course), before setting out for the local shops for Isabel's present. She was walking down the pavement when a car swerved and came very close to her, so she moved out of the way, closer to the walls of the buildings. And that's when it all kicked off...

* * *

_**A/N: Oh I was quite mean to you then wasn't I? Sorry. Any guesses as to what happens next chapter? Chapter 3 takes place later on the same day as chapter 2. And what happens in chapter 3 relates to something discussed in a later chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 3: Saviour

Untitled Chapter 3: Saviour

Amy felt a tug on her arm, and found herself being dragged into an alleyway. She noticed there were 3 men, she decided to reference this fact in case she needed it later. She noted other details about the men, again, for references. Two of the men, pinned one arm each against the wall, whilst the other attempted, and eventually succeeded to rip her top open. This meant she was able to scream. Loudly. But of course no one stopped to help her (after all, stats show that people are more likely to respond to a fire than a rape, but in the fear of the moment she had forgotten this). One of the men decided to cover her mouth so she couldn't scream anymore. She tried to bite him, but there was always a man there to cover her mouth again the next moment. She couldn't even fight back as the man who wasn't holding her arms placed his legs between both of hers, so she couldn't even kick him up the gonads like she wanted to. It seemed to Amy as though her own personal nightmare was coming back to haunt her, and wondered why the big guy up in the sky seemed to hate her so much.

And that's when the cliché knight in shining armour appeared. Only this wasn't your ordinary knight in shining armour. This was a sulky purple haired guy who just so happened to be Paul.

Now it could be easily said that Paul was a mean, spiteful and cold sort of person. But he wasn't heartless. He could hear screaming from the other side of town, so he decided to go investigate. He got to within a couple of yards of the alleyway, but when the screaming had stopped, he started to walk away. However, he heard the men laughing and talking about how the girl would satisfy them and that they preferred them to attempt to fight back. Even Paul couldn't walk away when there was a potential rape victim within a few yards. So he quietly slipped into the alleyway and tapped the nearest man on the shoulder, before giving him a swift right hook once the man had turned around. He knocked the other men unconscious and sent out his Honchkrow to fly and dump them next to the nearest police station before attending to the girl. It was at this point that he realised the girl was Amy. It had started to pour down with rain by now, and the poor girl was soaked through without a shirt on, due to hers being ripped up by the three men. Paul couldn't help feeling sorry for her, against his better nature.

"Why does this always bloody happen to me, eh?" the girl questioned. "What have I bloody done to deserve this?"

"You haven't done anything Amy." Paul tried to console her. Amy jumped at his presence, being surprised that it was him who had saved her. "Those little f***ers are obviously not right in the head."

"Yeah... but ... this was my fault... in a way." she managed to say .

"How the f***ing hell can this be your fault?" he asked.

"There was a car, it swerved, and so I moved out of the way, right into a spot where they could grab me. If I hadn't moved then this wouldn't –" Paul couldn't bear, even in his heart of stone, to hear her blaming herself, so he did the only thing he could think of, and he would almost kill himself for this later.

He had only gone and kissed her, hadn't he?.

It was short, and to the point. It stopped her talking. He pulled back quickly, wondering what the hell he had done. It wasn't as though he had feelings for the girl, it was just to shut her up, right? If it was any consolation to him, Amy looked a bit confused as well.

"We should head back." Amy stated, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, erm.. right you are." Paul replied, caught off guard by his own actions.

Just as they reached the end of the alleyway, Paul remembered something he had noticed earlier.

"Oh, before I forget, here." he said, handing her his jacket. "Wouldn't want you to get hypothermia now would we?"

"But wouldn't you be cold then?" she asked, bemused.

"Amy, could you just do what I ask?" he pleaded, whilst giving her "the glare". Hard feat that was.

"Fine. Just making sure so you don't have a go at me later if you get hypothermia instead." the girl replied, quickly zipping up the jacket.

Paul then dragged her by the hand quickly (just in case the three men had woken up) back to the Pokemon centre, and went straight towards her room. All Dawn, Ash and Brock noticed was that he was holding her hand (yes, even Ash noticed that), and they were wondering what had happened there when Amy asked Dawn to head up to her room in a little while – which the blunette agreed to.

* * *

"Ok." Dawn said as she entered Amy's room, "Give me the details. Why was he holding your hand?"

"Erm... it's a very long story" replied the embarrassed redhead.

"Well I've got all day so let's hear it."

"Fine."

Amy explained to Dawn everything that had happened, and whilst Dawn sympathised with Amy after her ordeal, she was more shocked by the fact that le jerk Paul had kissed her. She didn't think he was capable of showing emotion, to be perfectly honest. Dawn figured that if he had shown some emotion towards Amy, a girl he hardly knew, then he must feel something for her. When she put this idea to her however, it was flatly refused.

"Dawn, no way. I mean yeah, he did a nice thing for me today, but he only did it because he was there at the time. If there was anyone else near then he wouldn't have done anything."

* * *

Paul could hear all this from his room, which turned out to be the one next to Amy's (the room Dawn, Ash and Brock shared was on the other side of Amy's), and wondered how Dawn could form that sort of argument when she wasn't even there. Amy's opinion, however, he also disagreed with. Even if there was someone else there at the time, if they hadn't done anything, then he still would have gone to save her. Besides, he didn't even know she was the intended victim at the time. So how Dawn could've come up with that he had feelings for the girl was beyond him. Speaking of Paul, Amy remembered she needed to give him his jacket back (don't worry, she'd changed by this time) so whilst she was off dealing with him, Dawn had a glance about the room, wondering why Amy just couldn't accept that the cold hearted boy was warm for her form. Then again, with what had just happened to her, it was no wonder. No need to worry though, Dawn was gonna put a smile on Amy's face later when the gang went out...

* * *

"Well Dawn, I'm glad I agreed to come out with you guys tonight." Amy laughed as they left Arabella's. The guys had wanted to take a look at something in the town, so the girls said they'd pay the bill and meet them back at the Pokemon centre. So she and Dawn were walking back, arm in arm as they used to do, when 2 guys jumped them and tried to assault them.

"Oh for god sake, isn't one of these incidents a day enough for you?" Amy shouted into the sky. Luckily for her though, the guy hadn't managed to pin her against a wall, so she was able to fight him off with a left hook and a swift kick where the sun don't shine. Dawn was struggling, so Amy stepped in, and punched the other guy before telling Dawn to run. Dawn thanked her and set off for the Pokemon centre. Amy meanwhile, decided to have a bit of fun and throttled the guy in a chokehold. She was telling him a few choice words before a shadowy figure decided to make his appearance.

Amy let go of the guy when he went limp and threw him to the floor before turning round to head back. But as she did so, she caught sight of a man. Paul. And he wasn't alone.

"Dawn? What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to run." Amy wondered.

"That she did, but I ran into her. She explained what happened and that you were still here, so I walked back with her. After all, from what happened this afternoon it seems you can't be left on your own."

"Excuse me! The only reason I couldn't fight back this afternoon was because I was overpowered. 3 against 1 – hardly good odds now is it?"

"Oh, so now you're not even grateful for me turning up and getting them off of you?"

"Of course I'm bloody grateful! It's just that in any other situation, you wouldn't have needed to show up because I would have been able to bloody handle it!"

"Guys, STOP!" Dawn yelled.

Paul and Amy both stopped to look at her.

"You're fighting over something ridiculous. Can't we just head back now?"

"Right you are Dawn. Let's go." Amy retorted, and she made to go, but not before angrily whispering to Paul – "Don't you ever think I'm not grateful for what you did because I am. But don't treat me like a bloody idiot."

And with that last remark, the 3 silently made their way to the Pokemon centre.

* * *

_**A/N: Wanted a bit of confrontation in there somewhere. Misty, May/Drew, Kenny/Zoey, and Reggie/Maylene will turn up in the next chapter, where the karaoke begins. Pretty much got all the songs sorted out, just have to write it up. There are a few funny ones in there on purpose – all of the songs I've found on YouTube .**_


	5. Chapter 4: Dawn, 1

Untitled Chapter 4: Dawn

_**A/N: This is the first chapter I've been writing for a while, due to revision/exams.**_

_**Firstly, this section is all to do with karaoke, and these are all songs I can visualise with. There are a few parodies in (just for fun), but I hope people will see the funny side to that. I'd suggest you listen to the songs whilst reading this, and the other 4 karaoke chapters. The girls' bit will be this chapter and the next, the boys' will be for 2 chapters after that, and the couples/aftermath in the chapter after that, but I think of all this as one chapter. At the start of each song I will write the title and who sings it. For the first song, I imagine it as being a big production, so any technical stuff will be {like this}. There are some parts of other songs that will be like that as well.**_

_**Also, I mentioned at the start that there were going to be 2 main OCs in this story. One you already know, and the other is going to come in around 2-3 chapters time. If anyone can figure out how she and my first OC are interconnected, they will be able to suggest a song and character for the second wave of karaoke.**_

_**Finally, I'm thinking of putting my first OC (Amy) into other fandoms and writing more fics based on that. So far I'm thinking of: Harry Potter, Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Gossip Girl, Merlin and Ugly Betty. Of course these fandoms would mean that some aspects of her character would be slightly changed. I just want to know whether people here might think it's a good move.**_

_**Man, that was a long Author's Note. Now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

The next day, Amy and Dawn saw a notice saying that there was to be a karaoke/talent night at the Pokemon centre that evening, for over 18s only. They were quite excited, as they used to do this sort of thing to relax after contests, but they hadn't been able to for ages, as they hadn't seen each other. Dawn suggested getting the others (Zoey, Kenny, May and Drew were passing through on their way to their next contest, Misty had come over with Ash for a visit, and Maylene was taking a week off from her duties as Veilstone Gym Leader to have a holiday of sorts around Sinnoh with her boyfriend Reggie, Paul's elder brother. Brock was in town as well, as he'd come over with Misty and Ash, but he was busy with Nurse Joy and Croagunk. And yes, "others" included Paul for some reason) involved as well, but Amy was convinced the guys (especially Paul) wouldn't do it.

"In that case Dawn, I'll bet you that Paul will not get up and sing on that stage tonight."

"And if he does?"

"Hmm... 1000 poke yen sound sufficient? And I will let you drag me to the nearest mall to pick out a new Contest outfit." (Amy hated shopping, you see)

"Deal."

So Dawn went off to try and persuade the guys to do it, whilst Amy had a quick catch-up/intro session with the other girls (she already knew May and Zoey, but she'd never met Misty and Maylene before) before Dawn would join them later. And all the girls were up for doing it as well, so they went to sign their names and say which songs they would be doing. Dawn came in a while later grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you so smiley about Dawn?" Amy asked curiously.

"I told you so didn't I, Amy? They all agreed to do it, even Paul, and apparently he has something to discuss with you later. So, 1000 poke yen please" Dawn grinned, holding out her hand for the money.

"Nuh-uh, Berlitz. Not until I see all this for myself."

"Fine, you're only delaying the inevitable."

* * *

That evening, Amy and the others all met up to try and find somewhere to sit in the spacious room where the show was due to be held. The room had around 10 round tables with 8 chairs each, so this would be difficult for the 11-strong group, but Reggie and Drew managed to sweet-talk a few other people to let them have some spare chairs, so they could all sit comfortably. They picked a table at the very back of the room, allegedly so Paul could hide his embarrassment at being seen with them all (so Maylene said, anyway). They all sat with their respective partners (Zoey and Kenny had begun dating a few weeks earlier), Amy ending up with having Paul on her one side, and Dawn on the other. Around 20 minutes before the event was due to start, the girls excused themselves, saying they had to go to the ladies' room. The guys wondered why they ALL had to go together, but just dismissed it as a girl thing and thought no more of it, until the show was about to start and they still weren't back...

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this karaoke event, and I hope you all have a wonderful evening! The set-up tonight is that the girls will have their section first, then the guys will do their stuff, and finally, there will be a couples' section for all you romantics out there. Now let's get this show on the road! First up, we have 6 relatively famous individuals who we know you're going to love. Take it away girls!"

{The stage was pitch black, and when the music started, no one had any idea where the voices were coming from...} -

Cell Block Tango – (Zoey/May/Misty/Maylene/Amy/Dawn)

Pop! Six! Squish! Ah ah! Cicero! Lipschitz! (x2)

And now the 6 merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of, the Cell Block Tango...

Pop! Six! Squish! Ah ah! Cicero! Lipschitz! (x3)

{At the next lines, spotlights were shown on each girl saying her word, with all the girls dressed in black corsets and black denim shorts, behind a doorframe}

Pop! Six! Squish! Ah ah! Cicero! Lipschitz! (x2)

All {lights come up on all of them, 6 chairs a little ways in front of each girl}:

He had it coming,

He had it coming,

He only had himself to blame.

If you'dve been there,

If you'dve seen it,

Amy:

I betcha you would have done the same!

All:

Pop! Six! Squish! Ah ah! Cicero! Lipschitz! (x2)

Zoey {walking out from behind frame}:

You know how people have these little habits that get you down?

Like...Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum.

No, not chew. Pop!

So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and looking for a little bit of sympathy,

And there's Bernie, lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing. {sitting down}

No, not chewing. Popping!

So I said to him, I said "You pop that gum one more time..."

(sigh) And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired 2 warning shots,

Into his head. {makes gun sign with fingers and points towards head}

All:

He had it coming,

He had it coming,

He only had himself to blame.

If you'dve been there,

If you'dve heard it,

I betcha you would've done the same!

May {walking out from behind frame}:

I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about 2 years ago, and he told me he was single

And we hit it off right away. So we started living together.

He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. {sitting down}

And then I found out. Single he told me, single my ass!

Not only was he married, oh no. He had 6 wives, one of those Mormons you know?

So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, as usual.

You know some guys just can't handle their arsenic.

All:

He had it coming,

He had it coming,

He took a flower in its prime.

And then he used it, and he abused it,

It was a murder, but not a crime!

Misty {walking out}:

Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own business.

In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage.

"You been screwing the milkman" he says, he was crazy

And he kept on screaming "You've been screwing the milkman!"

And then he ran into my knife, he ran into my knife ten times... {sitting down}

All:

If you'dve been there,

If you'dve seen it,

I betcha you would've done the same!

Maylene {walking out}:

(you'll have to listen to the song for this bit, as it's in Hungarian, but she goes on about how she was accused of holding down her husband whilst her lover cut off his head and that her uncle Sam said she did it, but she didn't – think this is how it goes, from the translations on YouTube)

Amy {walking out}:

My sister Veronica and I had this double act, and my husband Charlie travelled along with us.

Now for the last number in Iraq we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, splits, spread eagles, backflips, flick-flacks, {performs backflip} one right after the other.

So this one night before the show we were down at the Hotel Cicero. {sitting down}

The three of us boozing, having a few laughs.

And then we run out of ice, so, I go out to get some.

I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie, doing number 17, the spread eagle! {performs spread eagle move}

Well {puts knees back together}... I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.

It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead. {stands}

They had it coming,

They had it coming,

They had it coming all along.

I didn't do it,

But if I'd done it,

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

{Others stand and they start performing a routine}

They had it coming,

They had it coming,

They had it coming all along.

I didn't do it,

But if I'd done it,

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Dawn {walking out}:

I loved Al Lipschitz more than I could possibly say.

He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter.

But he was always trying to find himself.

He'd go out every night looking for himself, and on the way, he found Ruth {spotlight on May}, Gladys {Misty}, Rosemary {Amy}, and Irving {Paul}.

I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead.

All:

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum {each other girl stands up with each "bum"}

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum {all start walking forward}

{All start dance routine, with Zoey/Misty/May going first, the rest following}

They had it coming (They had it coming)

They had it coming (They had it coming)

They had it coming all along (all along)

Cos if they used it (cos if they used it)

And they abused it (and they abused it)

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it coming (He had it coming)

He had it coming (He had it coming)

He only had himself to blame (himself to blame)

If you'dve been there (If you'dve been there)

If you'dve seen it (If you'dve seen it)

I betcha you would've done the same!

Zoey:

You pop that gum...

May:

6 wives...

Misty:

10 times...

Maylene:

(again you'll have to listen to the song)

Amy:

Number 17 the spread eagle...

Dawn:

Artistic differences...

Pop. Six. Squish. Ah ah. Cicero. Lipschitz.

{lights go out, dark stage}

MC: "Well done girls, that was brilliant!"

"You're telling me." Ash says.

* * *

MC: "Now, we have a slightly darker song this evening, performed by both Korn and Evanescence in the past, and our singer has chosen to do the Evanescence version. Give her a round of applause guys!"

Thoughtless (Amy) – dark stage, no lights

All of my hate cannot be bound,

I will not be drowned,

By your thoughtless scheming.

And, you can try to tear me down,

Beat me to the ground,

I will see you screaming.

{Lights come up on Amy, instrumental break}

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,

Pushing, all the mercy, down down down.

Wanna see you try to take a swing at me,

Come on, gonna put you on the, ground ground ground.

Why are you trying to make fun of me?

You think it's funny, what the f*** you think it's doing to me?

You take your turn lashing out at me.

I want you crying on your dirty ass in front of me.

All of my hate cannot be bound,

I will not be drowned,

By your thoughtless scheming.

And, you can try to tear me down,

Beat me to the ground,

I will see you screaming.

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies,

I'm above you, smiling at you, drown drown drown.

Wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me.

And I'll pull the trigger and you're, down down down.

Why are you trying to make fun of me?

You think it's funny, what the f*** you think it's doing to me?

You take your turn lashing out at me.

I want you crying on your dirty ass in front of me.

All of my hate cannot be bound,

I will not be drowned,

By your thoughtless scheming.

And, you can try to tear me down,

Beat me to the ground,

I will see you screaming!

All, my friends, are gone, they died.

They, all screamed, and cried...

I'm gonna take you down!

Gonna take you down!

Gonna take you down!

Gonna take you down!

All of my hate cannot be bound,

I will not be drowned,

By your thoughtless scheming.

And, you can try to tear me down,

Beat me to the ground,

I will see you screaming.

All of my hate cannot be bound,

I will not be drowned,

By your thoughtless scheming.

And, you can try to tear me down,

Beat me to the ground,

I will see you screaming.

MC: "Whoo! Go Amy! Absolutely fabulous!"

"_That woman's catchphrases are even worse than Amy's_" Paul thought to himself.

* * *

MC: "Okay. Next up, we have a video of 3 talented individuals performing a Mini Viva classic! Give it up for Zoey, Misty and May!"

Left My Heart in Tokyo (Zoey/Misty/May)

May:

Step up here to me

Am I dumb enough to believe

When somebody says "jump on this"

Would you follow them on your knees?

Am I wrong or right

To be dancing with you tonight

Said I'm done with these fantasies

What I got is my sanity

My baby knows what I want

He's getting me and my thing

He better take what I got

Or he won't see me again

Cos there's been too many guys

Just making moves on the floor

My baby's reading my mind

He knows that I'm needing more

All:

I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody know know knows

That I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody now can bring it home

(Nobody now can bring it home) x2

Misty:

Seventeen and dumb

Look at me, I know right from wrong

You and me, we got something on

And I don't need to hear that come come (x2)

(**_AN: Apologies if these lyrics are wrong, there's a lot of disagreement on the web_**)

Mickey Mouse with the diamonds in the right sack

Give it time and I'm gonna get you right back

So the signs and I never right back

I keep it tight cos I know you really like that

Do it right and you know I'm gonna hype it

All the rhymes and I sicka see you right back

(right back, right back...)

All:

I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody know know knows

That I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody now can bring it home (x2)

(Nobody now can bring it home) x2

Zoey:

Six six six six six so tight off the best stress

Didn't really want to keep it for the rest, uh-uh oooh

So I skipped to the next best

Didn't really know that I was gonna end up here

All:

I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody know know knows

That I left my heart in Tokyo

Down by the river, don't you know?

I had to let it go

Nobody now can bring it home

(Nobody now can bring it home) x2

MC: "Now that was something else! Whoo!"

* * *

MC: " Now we have another video, this time of 2 coordinators fighting over a guy. Singing Brandy and Monica's The Boy is Mine, here's Amy and Dawn!"

The Boy is Mine (Amy/Dawn)

The boy is mine (x5)

Amy:

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

Dawn:

Uh huh, sure, you know, you look kinda familiar

Amy:

Yeah you do too. I just wanted to know do you know somebody named... you, you know his name

Dawn:

Oh yeah definitely, I know his name

Amy:

Well I just wanted to let you know that he's mine

Dawn:

Huh, no no, he's mine

All:

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

Amy:

I think it's time we got this straight

Let's sit and talk, face to face

There is no way you could mistake

Him for your man are you insane?

Dawn:

You see I know that you may be

Just a bit jealous of me

But you're blind if you can't see

That his love is all in me

Amy:

You see I tried to hesitate

I didn't wanna say what he told me

He said without me he couldn't make

It through the day ain't that a shame?

Dawn:

And maybe you misunderstood

Cause I can't see how he could

Wanna change something that's so good

Cause my love was all it took

All:

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine (x2)

Dawn:

Must you do the things you do?

Keep on acting like a fool

You need to know it's me not you

And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Amy:

I think that you should realise

And try to understand why

He is a part of my life

I know it's killing you inside!

Dawn:

You can say what you wanna say

What we have you can't take

From the truth you can't escape

I can tell the real from the fake

Amy:

When will you get the picture?

You're the past, I'm the future

Get away, it's my time to shine

If you didn't know the boy is mine

All:

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine (x2)

Dawn:

You can't destroy this love I've found

Your silly games I won't allow

The boy is mine without a doubt

You might as well throw in the towel

Amy:

What makes you think that he wants you

When I'm the one that brought him to

A special place inside my heart

Cause he was my lover from the start

All:

You need to give it up

Had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine (x2)

Dawn:

Not yours

Amy:

But mine (x3)

All:

I'm sorry that you

Seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so next chapter will be the second half of the girls' section. One of the songs here is a bit of foreshadowing for what happens later, and you'll have to wait until the boys' section for the sort of "parody" songs. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've updated some of the other chapters so I'll try and get them up when I can.**_


End file.
